


A Baby

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, WonderKirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A snippet of Jim and Diana and their baby girl. You all know how I get when it comes to fluff!!!





	A Baby

WonderKirk

“So explain to me again, Jim. Does this kid have superpowers or not?”

Jim rolled his eyes. 

“It’s much too soon to tell, Bones,” he answered for the thirty-fifth time, as he watched his best friend hold his newborn daughter, alternating between making goofy faces at her and ribbing Jim.

“She’ll probably have unusual strength and longevity, but given the non-goddess human in her, there’s no predicting the extent of it. We love her no matter what,” Jim declared, smiling at his adorable offspring. 

“Course you will,” Leonard agreed, already very taken with Jim and Diana’s little girl. She was a chubby cheeked, dimpled little lady with a head full of dark hair and a cute button nose that looked like Jim’s. Currently fast asleep, she was decked out in a tiny dark blue sleeper with little stars on it. 

“Good thing she takes after her mother,” Jim remarked, with a proud grin. 

“But I hope she gets her father’s beautiful eyes,” put in Diana, returning to the room after ending a brief call with long distance well wishers. She rested a hand on Jim’s shoulder and they shared a private look, both quite delighted in their tiny offspring. 

Leonard finally handed the baby back to Diana and stood up.

“I’ll leave you three alone now. Congratulations. Enjoy this time. She’ll grow up fast.” 

“Thanks, Bones,” Jim said, bidding his friend goodbye. His attentive quickly returned to watching little Melody, whose eyes were fluttering as if almost awake but not quite. 

His breath caught in his throat as he listened to Diana sing a gentle song in a language he didn’t know, but guessed it had been one she remembered from long ago on Themyscira. His arm wrapped around them and he reveled in the beauty of the moment. Jim loved them both more than life itself.


End file.
